The Ice Bucket Challenge
by Rise of the Blossom
Summary: "What a ridiculous thing to do." Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband, choosing to ignore him. It didn't matter what he thought about it. What mattered was that she had been challenged and couldn't back down from it – surely he understood how that felt? Not only that, but it was for a good cause!
**A/N - Okay, usually I wouldn't do this kind of thing, but I was asked and since it literally took ten minutes to write it, I decided to give it a go. Plus it's somewhat raising awareness, even though I'm pretty sure everyone knows about the ice bucket challenge and ALS by now.**

* * *

 **The Ice Bucket Challenge  
By Rise of the Blossom**

* * *

"What a ridiculous thing to do."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband, choosing to ignore him. It didn't matter what he thought about it. What mattered was that she had been challenged and couldn't back down from it – surely he understood how that felt? Not only that, but it was for a good cause!

Last night, she'd spent a good three hours researching the challenge to make sure it was all legit, to make sure that nobody was being ripped off. Even though she had all the money in the world, Bulma still refused to be made a fool of!

"Trunks!" yelled Bulma. "How's it looking?"

She barely heard his reply of, "Almost done, mom."

Oh, she was so not going to back down from the challenge and while she was at it, Bulma absolutely refused to have anyone one-up her. Hers was going to be the greatest. Her competitive nature wouldn't stand for anything less than perfection or excellence!

"I won't save you if you almost kill yourself."

"Stop hovering, Vegeta." She waved him off dismissively, not even looking at him. "If you're not going to help, go back to your training."

There was an amused chuckle from behind her and hearing it, Bulma glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Not a chance." He smirked. "I want to watch you make a fool of yourself."

Her dear, darling husband was _so_ supportive! Not. Once more she rolled her eyes and looked around herself. Twenty should do it, right? Wait… Maybe not. They could probably do with a few more, couldn't they?

She turned around and reached for the last three large buckets, filling them all with ice and water.

What had she been challenged to?

The ice bucket challenge.

It was to gain awareness for a disease known as ALS – otherwise known as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. It was a progressive neurodegenerative disease that affected nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord, causing the person suffering with ALS to slowly lose the ability to do many things. It could include how to feed, bathe or dress themselves, or how to walk and eventually, how to breathe. It was such a devastating illness, one Bulma hadn't even known about until she researched it.

It just showed how ignorant the world could be until something personally affected you.

So by doing the ice bucket challenge, she was hoping to aid in raising more awareness for the disease. She would be using her fame and beauty to do so, of course, but as her mother always told her: every little thing helped.

Just as the last bucket was filled, her five-year-old son joined them and looked around with wide eyes.

"Mom…" Trunks couldn't seem to decide what emotion to wear. "Don't you think you're going overboard?"

"Not at all." She smiled and squeezed his cheek, pretending not to see him rubbing it after she released him. "I want this video to be _big_ , so that everyone is talking about it and by accomplishing that, we'll accomplish the 'raising awareness' part."

There was a pause and during that pause, Trunks looked to be thinking hard about the words, but he eventually grinned up at her and nodded quickly, giving her a thumbs up. "Then I'll make sure I use all the buckets!"

Bulma returned her son's grin. "That's the plan, kiddo." Turning to face Vegeta, she tossed him the camera that had been attached to her wrist. "Here, Vegeta. Make yourself useful and record every little detail – don't miss a single second! Got it?"

He rolled his dark eyes and switched it on. Many times now, he'd seen Bulma or her parents switching the thing on and using it, so it wasn't hard to pick up on it. The buttons were simple, as well, which helped.

However, his movements faltered when his wife untied the sash around her gown and allowed it to fall open, revealing her soft, cream skin. All that covered her after she fully removed the gown and threw it out of shot was small scraps of material. Vegeta was certain that they'd been referred to as a bikini, but he still couldn't see why his woman insisted on wearing such scandalous clothing. The colour of the bikini was a brilliant shade of red, making her skin seem paler than usual, but no less beautiful.

He swallowed.

"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled over at him and winked, knowing full well what she was doing to him. Then, Bulma looked to her son, who was still excited about making the video. "You ready, Trunks?"

"Yeah!"

Now was not the time to make a fuss, Vegeta decided. He would let his woman have her moment and then later tonight, he would have his way with her.

As soon as the red light flickered on, Bulma jumped straight to it.

"Okay, guys. I'm Bulma Brief, the vice president of Capsule Corporation. Yesterday I was challenged by Videl, the daughter of Mr Satan, to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge." Pausing, Bulma nodded once to Trunks, who jogged into view of the camera holding her cheque book. "It's said that you can either make a donation or do the challenge," She accepted the cheque book and knelt down, thanking Trunks when he turned his back to allow her to use him as something to lean on, "but any decent person would do them both.

"So that's why I'm making a donation of," As Bulma spoke, her pen moved across the sheet of paper, "one hundred thousand dollars. It's not all about the money, as every little helps, so don't feel like you can't donate if it's only a small amount!"

Standing up straight and holding up the cheque for the camera to see, Bulma then passed it back to Trunks, who quickly moved out of shot and prepared himself to move as fast as possible.

Nerves began to creep up on her, but she refused to show it. "Okay, so now I nominate… My husband," Bulma smirked at the glare that was shot to her over the camera, "my son," Trunks whooped excitedly, "Yamcha and the son of the former champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan!" She winked playfully and made the victory sign. "Have fun, guys."

She took a deep breath and looked straight to her son.

"Okay, Trunks. You can go now!"

She didn't even see the movement. All Bulma felt was cold. Freezing cold water washing over her again and again and again. Her entire body was stinging and had she not been so cold, Bulma would have been horrified by the fact that her body was _showing_ the effects of the water's temperature, making her husband smirk.

Instead, all she could do was squeal and try to cover herself.

Her short blue hair was now plastered to her face and neck and inwardly, Bulma was so glad that she'd put on waterproof makeup, though she was certain that at some point, it was bound to give in under the pressure it was now under.

"Last bucket, mom!" She just barely heard Trunks yell.

As soon as it slammed into her, Bulma bit her lip and ran, knowing full well that Vegeta would keep the camera on her and keep close behind. He was, as was their son, though they stopped right on the edge of the roof when Bulma jumped straight off, head first into the large pool.

Trunks had done a damn good job, she thought numbly when she hit the water. From above, it looked like it was all just ice, but there was still plenty of water so that it didn't hurt too much.

She pushed to the surface quickly, despite her body shaking and threatening to seize up. Before she froze solid, she yelled up to the camera and once more made the victory sign with both hands, "Remember, guys: donate to ALS!"


End file.
